Skeletal Usher
General information *Level: 72 (Elite) *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: 65,000 Attacks and abilities *'Frost Shock': Frost. Movement speed reduced to 50% of normal. *'Ice Tomb': Frost. Frozen. Stunned for 4 seconds. Strategies Equal Threat They're immune to all incapitating and crowd control effects. There's a strange relation between their agros. Rebirth Guild raids with 1 prot. Warrior and 1 prot. Paladin and the pull is done as follows : Paladin pulls the right add while a hunter misdirects the aggro of the other add to the paladin. The paladin and the warrior stands still at the tanking spot waiting for the Ushers to come by. While paladin uses his all threat generating abilities, the warrior immediately starts sundering armor while tapping the TAB key continuously. As a result, both the warrior and the paladin will be generating almost equal amount of threat to each Ushers. If the tanks are fast enough, both Ushers will be targeting one of the tanks while the other one is in Ice Tomb. This can also be done with two warriors. Pull the two mobs then have both warriors sunder their adds 3 times, then switch to the other warriors add and gain some aggro on that warriors add. It works out that when they are ice tombed, the aggro switches between tanks. Ice tomb will always cause the mob to go to the second person on the aggro list. Potential Counters Thottbot inspired http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=29670#Counters. Some of these strategies assume Ice Tomb is cast at a particular threat level or health level. Bestial Wrath (Unconfirmed): Have 1-2 pets tank the Ushers, utilising beastial wrath until they cast Ice Tomb, Immediately after Ice Tomb fails, have the tank(s) pick up the Ushers. One could simply use pet(s) to gain the Ice Tomb, then tank the Ushers. Free Action Potion (Confirmed on 2007-03-04): Warriors are to drink a potion prior to Ice Tomb's cast. Bear tanks are to drink one before shapeshifting and hope enough DPS/Threat is performed on the target(s) to cast Ice Tomb in 30 seconds. Spell Reflection (confirmed on 2007/02/27): Warriors gained this ability at level 64. The right timing may be difficult as the spell only lasts 5 seconds. Ushers will alway cast Ice Tomb about 3 to 5 seconds after doing a FrostShock, so just watch for Frostshocks, count 2 seconds then activate Spell Reflect, works all the time. Alternately, a Sheen of Zanza potion may have the desired effect (aggro still seems to go to the next highest), but this is a single use, unique item, which also requires Zandalar Tribe reputation. Talents such as - Arms Warrior: Iron Will (Confirmed), Combat Rogue: Nerves of Steel (Unconfirmed), Feral Druid: Primal Tenacity (Unconfirmed), Paladin Protection: Stoicism (Confirmed) - should increase resistance to Ice Tomb. Grounding Totems seem to take the Ice Tomb effect although the aggro is still switched off the tank. Pulls of Two or More (Unconfirmed - needs more detail) On any pull of two or more, it is possible to have a hunter park his pet in the back of Maiden of Virtue's room if you've cleared her and misdirect to the pet. The add the hunter pulls will run straight to his pet, far beyond the rest of the raid. Take this time to double-tank the other usher and burn him down, and when the hunter's pet is down, the tanks should be able to hop on to the loose one. Discovered by Tyrola of Eminence on the Archimonde Server. An alternatice strategy for multiple pulls is to put one tank on each Usher, and then have a feral druid build aggro on both. Using swipe / Mangle therefore holding aggro when the tanks get Ice Tombed. Reward Reputation: Provides 15 reputation with The Violet Eye. Category:Burning Crusade Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Instance_Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Stubs/BC Category:Undead